Out of Control
by Lororie
Summary: An innocent investigation quickly becomes too complicated. Raito/L
1. Chapter 1

_If Raito-kun is Kira, he is obviously attempting to disguise this fact by being completely supportive of me in general. He may disagree with some of my reasoning, but whenever he does so openly he always states his line of reasoning as support. He is, on occasion, surprised by my actions – however, he is always supportive after I explain them._

L was, unsurprisingly, completely focused on the case at hand. One could almost say he was enjoying this case, as most cases took infinitely less time and effort. Indeed, this was the first case to push him at all, and it was a refreshing change of pace. If only the circumstances had been different…but such is the life of a private investigator.

_I am continually attempting to catch him off guard as Kira…and while I occasionally succeed in catching Raito-kun off guard, I have never gotten Kira off guard. It seems highly unlikely that I will be able to, as Raito-kun thinks so quickly. Much like myself, if I do say so._

_Hmm…much like myself?_

Now that was an interesting thought indeed. While some of L's would-be heirs had similar behavior patterns and thought processes, Raito-kun was the first to truly remind L of himself. Perhaps this was because L expected extreme intelligence from his compatriots, whereas Raito-kun was constantly surprising him with his insight…then again, Raito-kun's insight could stem directly from the fact that he was Kira, which would make his insight much less impressive in terms of speed. Still, thinking over every potential situation to such depth would indicate a level of focus – almost obsession – also on par with L's.

_Fascinating. I wonder just how similar we are…we are both sore losers, we both have a childishly simplistic approach to justice, we both have a highly uncommon degree of insight…I wonder…_

There was an approach to catching Raito-kun off guard that L had not yet attempted – seduction. In most situations, L would never consider this simply because it was highly unpleasant. Also, L knew he could only take it so far before he was out of his depth - and that wasn't very far at all. However…with Raito-kun…it was a possibility to seriously consider. Raito-kun would be acceptable to L's tastes because of his intelligence – which was the main limiting factor. L himself was bi, but because of his frightening intelligence found most individuals too boring to consider a romantic involvement. Raito-kun, however…

_It could be very agreeable. And absolutely fascinating if he WERE Kira…although I would have to be very careful not to allow myself to become too attached. I am already attracted to Raito-kun as a friend; he is everything I never had as a childhood companion, and more than I would have wished for. I am also certain that HE would not be...hmm...inexperienced. I already think of him as '-kun', even! Physically attractive, with a strong sense of justice and intelligence on par with my own…yes, I will have to be very cautious._

But it was definitely a plan worth pursuing. L decided to implement it, and began following his handcuff chain back to Raito-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

Raito was lost in deep thoughts of his own. Staring blankly at the computer screen, he was wrapped in a pointless cycle of thoughts centered on his 'girlfriend', Misa.

_It isn't like she doesn't like me. She's certainly good looking, and she's very popular. Sure, I hate her personality, but that has never stopped me from getting physical before…but lately, I haven't been able to. It isn't even just her – ALL of my dates have been that way, and I've been forced to keep them platonic. Just what is going on here? Am I getting too wrapped up in the Kira mind games? Kira will need a successor, though…I could always patronize an orphanage…but a kid of my own would be nice. But that's impossible if I can't get something going with Misa, or some other girl. It isn't like she doesn't WHAT ON EARTH!?_

This interruption was brought about by a sudden spinning sensation and a rather violent kiss from someone decidedly NOT Misa. Startled, Raito pushed against the other person, shoving L back and causing him to fall over. Stunned beyond comprehension, Raito simply stared at L for a full minute before L finally spoke.

"Well, that certainly lowers the probability of you being Kira."

Raito managed to gather a few of his wits at the sound of his more commonly-used name, and deduced that L had turned his computer chair and...well...kissed him. He responded eloquently.

"Huh?"

"I said, Raito-kun, that the probability of you being Kira was just lowered."

"What, you think Kira is gay? What makes you think that?

"Nothing, Raito-kun. Merely a different theory I had come up with."

"…huh?"

"…never mind. Do you know if any of that ice cream is left?"

"Almost all of it. You only got it yesterday and no one else has touched it; you only ate a third of the carton last night."

"Ah, that's right. I wasn't very hungry after that pie…"

Raito rolled his eyes and pretended to get back to work, as L sauntered over to one of the small fridges he kept in every room. As Raito sat there, his thoughts had moved on to another pointless cycle.

_What the HELL was that? What the hell WAS that? WHAT the hell was THAT? What the HELL was that?_

Quickly bored of this cycle, Raito automatically began to analyze what little information he had.

_He KISSED me. And he mentioned Kira. Obviously, it's connected with the case; just as obviously, it was an attempt to catch me off guard. He didn't say it cleared me of suspicion, merely lowered the possibility, but I'm getting used to that. I doubt I'll ever be totally cleared of suspicion; he's too smart for that. But what lowered the possibility? My rejection? It had to be. Meaning Kira would have accepted it? So Kira has to be gay? But L said that "nothing" made him think that, and he never develops a theory without evidence. So it's a different theory he was testing…why would a male accept a kiss from a male if he wasn't gay? ...to avoid upsetting him. So Kira would want to avoid upsetting L? Ah. IF I were Kira, I would want to avoid upsetting L. Well, that's true enough. And that's why it only lowered the possibility, because he was calculating in my possible automatic reactions. Hmm. However…I was more turned on by that kiss than I have been by ANY kiss I've EVER gotten from a girl._

_Hmm._

_Am I gay?_

_Hmm._

_Does it matter? Can I really act on this? If I tried to make a move on L, wouldn't that just prove I'm Kira? Even if it didn't, how the HELL could I balance being in a relationship with my biggest enemy?_

_Do I really want a relationship? _

_…yes. If I get involved with L, I want it to be more than a fling. We're both too smart for a fling to mean nothing; we'd both wind up over-analyzing it. At least if we over-analyze a relationship, we can still talk about it without it being as awkward._

_Hmm._

_I want a relationship with my enemy. This complicates things._

_Sounds like fun._


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the room, L pondered options of his own as he munched ice cream.

_Well, that was unexpected, and certainly not in keeping with my theory of Kira being Raito-kun. However, it could have been an automatic reaction; he was certainly very stunned for quite some time. Unfortunately, he was too stunned to speak…oh well. I wonder if he enjoyed it. …why did I think that? Do I want Raito-kun to enjoy randomly getting kissed?_

_No, not really. Hmm. Do I want Raito-kun to NOT enjoy getting kissed?_

_No, not really…_

_Do I want Raito-kun to enjoy getting kissed by me?_

_Yes. Hmm. Why?_

_…did I enjoy kissing Raito-kun?_

_…I did. Interesting…_

As L pondered this fascinating revelation, a distant part of his brain heard a pleasant voice saying, "You have ice cream dribbling down your chin. Let me get that for you…"

And then L's mind was almost fully occupied by a warm, wet SOMETHING moving slowly from his jaw-line to the corner of his mouth. As he breathed in sharply in surprise, the something reached his mouth and traced his lips before his lips were met firmly by another pair.

The small, still-functioning part of his brain was working at light-speed, and quickly deduced that Raito-kun had spoken to him, licked ice cream off of his face, and was now kissing him.

This small part of his brain became inexplicably happy and dictated that his mouth kiss Raito-kun back. He promptly complied.

In response, Raito-kun deepened the kiss, putting more pressure on L's lips by bringing his hand to the side of L's head and curling his fingers into L's hair. L thought this felt pretty good, so he returned the favor.

The two stayed frozen in that tableau, simply kissing and reveling in the sensations it caused. They finally parted for breath, as neither had been able to breathe for fear of the kiss ending too soon. Panting slightly, they stared at each other. Abruptly, Raito-kun turned and walked back to the computer. L blinked once, twice, before diverting his attention to his unfinished ice cream.

He smiled carefully, unused to the feeling. Time to finish what he'd started.


	4. Chapter 4

Raito seated himself at the computer, contented. Who knew L was such a good kisser? And as a side bonus, he certainly would NOT be bored for a good long time. If the Kira conflict and plans weren't enough, he always had L to seduce…

The mere thought of seducing his enemy brought a smile twitching to Raito's lips. The following image of L on a bed, begging for him almost made him laugh out loud. Yes, seducing L could only aid his plans; the fun involved was a fantastic secondary attribute!!

_Hmm. How to go about it…does L suspect me more now for deciding to go with it? Or less because it wasn't my automatic reaction? Did it really matter either way? I know L isn't convinced, or I'd be arrested already. L can't be convinced without the Death Note or knowledge of the Death Note. So really, I have nothing to worry about. However…seducing L and convincing him of my innocence could lead him to tell me his real name. Plus, I already knew that I'll enjoy it. So long as I didn't get too attached…which shouldn't be a problem. I've already decided that I can easily kill my family if necessary to preserve myself as Kira; a romantic relationship shouldn't be any different._

_Right?_

_…not worth thinking about. What IS worth thinking about is just how to go about getting him to beg, hehehe!_

Raito stood up and stretched slowly, feeling L's eyes on him from the moment he first moved. He knew L wouldn't necessarily understand his feelings, but he was still a guy – he'd get turned on even if he didn't know how or why. And he WAS a genius; maybe Raito wasn't giving him enough credit.

Either way, Raito knew that L was following his every movement as he finished his sinuous stretch and deliberately bent over to show off his…ahem stretch his lower back by trying to touch his toes. Yeah.

He then turned around – slowly enough that it looked natural, but quickly enough to catch L blatantly staring with a look in his eye he usually reserved for cotton candy.

Raito smirked.

"It's well after midnight, Ryuuzaki. Are we going to get to bed any time soon?" Raito asked, deliberately stressing the word 'bed'. He was rewarded with a slight widening of L's eyes, which were quickly averted from his continued stare.

"I think that would be a very good idea, Raito-kun. My mental capabilities are severely diminished with a prolonged lack of sleep."

Raito chuckled. So L was going to fight back, hmm? Well, Raito had yet to meet a girl who could hold out against a strip-tease, and L was hardly as…inured to foreplay as those lovely ladies, so really this should be very easy. Raito chuckled again and began to walk casually toward their shared bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Well. Wasn't that…interesting.

L was deep in thought as he followed Raito-kun toward their bedroom. He struggled with balancing his – surprisingly existent – emotions against his drive to finish the Kira case. Kissing Raito-kun was turning into quite the distraction. That last kiss…

_I have to admit that was fantastic. There was a high level of tension between us, which only enhanced the pleasant physical sensations. I was also in the mindset of enjoyment due to the ice cream…hmm…I wonder if it will affect my appreciation of that flavor?_

L was, in fact so lost in thought that he almost landed flat on his face on his bed. He hadn't noticed Raito-kun stopping by his separate bed, and had simply continued walking forward. Fortunately, he came back to himself in time, and merely stumbled a bit as the bed entered his peripheral vision. Raito-kun chuckled, but said nothing else, so L wasn't worried about it.

_Why would I worry? I don't care what is thought of me. If I cared about the opinions of others my investigative abilities would be severely diminished. Speaking of which – I really do need to analyze how this affects the probability of Raito-kun being Kira._

Unconsciously, L glanced over at Raito-kun as he thought this, and immediately stopped thinking about Kira. Indeed, he stopped thinking about ANYTHING not related to Raito-kun's toned upper body, which was slowly being revealed as Raito-kun struggled out of his shirt.

_Oh my. Wow. Fascinating. Delicious. No…I wouldn't know if it were delicious or not. I haven't tasted it. Maybe I should…_

Unfortunately, Raito-kun successfully extricated himself from his shirt at that point, and caught L's stare. He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Is there something on my chest, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, glancing down to hide his smirk.

"N..n-no…"

Raito-kun looked up sharply. "Are you alright Ryuuzaki? Are you feeling ok?"

"I…I'm fine, Raito-kun," L replied, regaining his senses abruptly. "I apologize for concerning you."

"…I see." Raito-kun replied after a moment. "Then would you mind unlocking the handcuffs so I might finish removing my shirt?"

Indeed, the shirt was hanging by one sleeve from the handcuffs, as usually they were briefly removed for changing clothes.

"My apologies, Raito-kun. If you would be so kind as to turn around?"

Raito-kun complied, and L took the key from its hiding place. Usually, he did this immediately after entering the room, but tonight…well, he'd been distracted. As L unlocked the cuffs and removed his own shirt, he pondered said distraction.

_It was only a kiss, yet it is enough to disrupt my cognitive functions to the point that I fail my usual habits? That is highly concerning. If Raito-kun is Kira, this is a highly strategic move on his part. He cannot have known previously about my significant lack of sexual experience. However, it is common knowledge that a romantic and/or sexual involvement with someone is highly distracting. I must keep this in mind and stay focused on the case. What a shame; I was rather enjoying the kissing and suggestive comments. Oh well. The case comes first._

_However, if Raito-kun is Kira, it is highly probable that he will attempt to seduce me at least one more time. Therefore I must resist any other advances that may affect my mental capabilities. That will be difficult, but not impossible; I simply must remember that an attempt at a relationship is an attempt on my life._

Keeping this in mind, L was able to finish his preparations and fall asleep in fairly short order, without any more contact with Raito-kun; physical or otherwise.

It quickly became apparent that sleep was probably not the best choice; it was liberally sprinkled with various desserts, which was normal, but it also contained an unusually high number of appearances by one Raito-kun. Except this Raito-kun never had a shirt on, and tasted fantastic, but would invariably grow horns and wings and start destroying all the desserts in sight.

Needless to say, L didn't sleep very well that night.


	6. Chapter 6

…_darn. Oh well._

Raito smothered a sigh of purely physical frustration as he lay awake, pondering his next move. Apparently, L was struggling to maintain his distance in this adventure – which was exactly how Raito wanted it. On the other hand, L _was_ struggling, meaning he wasn't willing to give in.

_I always have liked the fighters…_

Raito smirked to himself in the dark. He knew that L thought the Kira case his most pressing matter of business – why else would he move himself to Japan, even going so far as to build himself a _whole fucking mansion_ out here?

However, learning that L put this case in the forefront of his personal life as well…that was interesting, and all the more of a challenge. L's denial of his own need would make an interesting obstacle.

_How to clear that obstacle? Hmm. Well, simple release will certainly not be satisfying. So I genuinely want him to care for me…hmm. Either he must believe my feelings genuine, or he must genuinely care enough that HE tries to seduce ME._

The mere thought of L attempting to seduce him had Raito forcibly controlling his breathing so as to not betray himself with laughter. As it was, he was unable to control the vicious smirk that was struck on his features for several minutes as he regained his calm.

_It would appear I know what I want to do…hehehe…now how to do it? Playing the innocent as I have been is probably the best approach. Meaning that kiss earlier was a mistake…hmm. How to explain that?_

…_ah. Of course; I will simply use the same excuse that L himself did. Merely a theory of mine…that will succeed in confusing him. His initial response will be a higher degree of suspicion, but his own rationality and his understanding of my intelligence will temper that._

By morning, the number of complications Raito was unable to overcome was down to one – how was he supposed to relieve his own libido?


End file.
